Euphorie Nocturne
by Iokay
Summary: Sur la plus haute tour du plus haut des gratte-ciels, quatre silhouettes robustes s'accrochaient aux parois et l'escaladaient sous un ciel envahi d'un bleu d'encre nocturne. Quatre frères dans la nuit...Qui ne tardèrent bientôt pas à vivre l'une des meilleures nuits de leur vie. Une nuit pourtant comme les autres. (Univers 2k14/2k16)


_Hey les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien!_

 _Pour ma part, je vais très bien car...ça y est..._  
 _Ca y est, j'ai vu Ninja Turtles 2 en avant-première le week-end dernier...et ce film était tout simplement génialissime._  
 _Dix mille fois mieux que le premier. A mes yeux en tout cas._  
 _Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, ne vous en faites pas: je vais éviter tout spoiler qui vous gâcherait le plaisir d'aller voir ce film le jour de sa sortie, le 29 juin. En tout cas, cela m'a fait énormément de bien. Je suis dans la dernière ligne droite avant mon dernier examen pour mon concours mais ce film a été une bonne piqûre d'adrénaline à tout point de vue pour moi. Entre autres, il m'a surboosté pour l'écriture._

 _Du coup, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous écrire un petit OS en rapport avec les tortues ninja. Pas de lien particulier avec le second film, il s'agit plus d'un sentiment d'euphorie que j'ai voulu décrire par rapport à l'univers des tortues que j'ai eu grand plaisir à retrouver sur grand écran._

En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous présente ce petit texte court et humble et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **EUPHORIE NOCTURNE**

* * *

Notre monde est si grand et si petit.  
La vie est à la fois si grande et si petite.  
New-York était la parfaite incarnation de cette ambivalence insaisissable. C'était une ville gargantuesque, érigée de tant de tours de plomb, illuminée de tant d'éclats dorés, indigos, bleuâtres, pourpres et pourpres, un océan de néons et d'embouteillages, une forêt interminable de béton et de routes dans laquelle chacun se sentait incroyablement petit.  
Sur la plus haute tour du plus haut des gratte-ciels, quatre silhouettes robustes s'accrochaient aux parois et l'escaladaient en arrière sous un ciel envahi d'un bleu d'encre nocturne.  
Quatre frères dans la nuit...  
Qui ne tardèrent bientôt pas à vivre l'une des meilleures nuits de leur vie. Une nuit pourtant comme les autres. Car dans leurs cœurs, rien n'était mieux que de passer un moment entre frères.  
Passer un moment de complicité entre frères.  
Sentir le vent froid frapper les écailles de ses joues et balayer sa carapace comme une pluie de lames doucereuses.  
Palper la pierre granuleuse sous ses trois ongles salis par la poussière, la seule chose qui sauve de la mort.  
Eprouver les fortes pulsations d'un cœur mutant et extatique qui s'affole jusque dans les veines de son cou.  
Serrer fort la main de son frère qui le retient plus haut.  
Sentir sur son pied la pression confiante de son frère qui pend dans le vide plus bas.  
Echanger un sourire à des kilomètres de hauteur.  
Ne pas se soucier du vertige.  
Serrer encore plus la main de son frère.  
Oublier la pierre et le béton sous ses doigts.  
Lâcher prise.  
S'élancer  
Tomber.  
Ne rien sentir sous ses pieds.  
Pendant longtemps.  
Très longtemps.  
Voir les lumières des fenêtres défiler comme un métro psychotique.  
Se rapprocher de plus en plus du sol à une vitesse folle.  
Se rattraper à un autre immeuble.  
Sauter.  
Attraper le bout de l'arme d'un de ses frères pour s'élancer encore.  
Tourbillonner.  
S'élancer à nouveau dans le vide.  
Avoir confiance en ses frères. Jusqu'à la mort.  
Leur faire confiance pour tendre toujours la main au bon moment.  
Saisir une main verte et amicale.  
Unir les deux forces, puis les trois, puis les quatre pour se jeter encore dans le vide et s'envoler dans un concert de cris d'euphorie.  
Se lâcher puis se tenir pour reprendre son élan et continuer ainsi jusqu'à en perdre son souffle.  
Regarder en bas pour admirer le monde à ses pieds.  
Penser « la vache, on est super hauts n'empêche ! »  
S'en ficher.  
Penser « c'est trop génial ! »  
Et puis rire. Rire aux éclats. Rire avec ses frères. Rire sous la lune, dans le vent. Rire au-dessus des voitures, des humains, des problèmes.

Rien n'était mieux que cela.

Ce doit être cela la vraie liberté : partir à l'aventure, sillonner la ville et ses innombrables immeubles sans peur des centaines de mètres sous ses pieds. Le vertige, le vide, la mort...rien ne peut leur faire peur tant qu'ils sont ensemble.  
Ils sont heureux. Sautant d'immeuble en immeuble, ils ressemblent à des démons volants des plus extatiques et incontrôlables. Ils sont là puis déjà ailleurs. Ce sont des ninjas. A eux quatre, ils sont partout dans New-York, à chaque coin de rue, à chaque sommet d'immeuble. A eux quatre, ils veillent sur chacun de nous, sur notre sommeil et notre journée, disparaissant dès l'aube comme des ombres.  
Un immense sourire aux lèvres, enfants du crépuscule et de la nuit, ils exprimaient leur bonheur caché, un bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, bondissant dans la ville en se réjouissant d'avance de la soirée qui les attendaient : pizza, famille et délires entre frères. Tout cela en secret.

C'était leur monde.  
C'était leur vie.


End file.
